Miłosna Przepowiednia
by bajeczna
Summary: A co, gdyby Hermiona usłyszała od profesor Trelawney, że czeka ją miłosne uniesienie? Później, zdecydowanie dla osób powyżej 18 roku życia. Akcja rozgrywa się po pokonaniu Voldemorta. Hermiona powróciła do Hogwartu. Snape oczywiście przeżył wojnę ;) UWAGGA, UWAGA! :D Zamierzam kontynuować, ale mam teraz mało czasu : ( Aktualnie jestem w trakcie pisania kolejnego rozdziału :)
1. Chapter 1

Hermiona siedziała z głową opartą o ścianę i wpatrywała się jak krople deszczu leniwie  
spływają po szybie. Panujący w klasie wróżbiarstwa zaduch i opary wytwarzane przez niezliczoną  
ilość kadzideł sprawiały, że dziewczyna robiła się senna. Gdy już praktycznie popadła w objęcia  
Morfeusza, usłyszała straszliwy hałas i od razu się rozbudziła. Uczniowie pakowali swoje książki,  
szurali krzesłami i prowadzili ożywione rozmowy. Powoli zwlekła się z fotela i zaczęła zbierać swoje  
materiały. Skierowała się w stronę drzwi, ale drogę zastąpiła jej profesor Trelawney. Jak zwykle była  
obwieszona mnóstwem wisiorków, koralików i bransoletek tak, że przy każdym ruchu głośno brzęczała i dzwoniła.

-Mmmmm, moja droga, widzę wyraźną zmianę w Twojej aurze.-powiedziała, dziwnie skrzecząc-  
Tak, tak czeka Cię niesamowita odmiana.

-Faktycznie, strasznie zgłodniałam i wybieram się zaraz na kolację. Ma pani całkowitą racje.  
Po całym dniu nauki, dyniowe paszteciki wydają się cudowna odmianą.

-Nie kpij sobie dziecko!-jej twarz lekko wykrzywiła się w grymasie-Moje wewnętrzne oko wyczuwa  
ogromne zmiany w sferze miłosnej.

Hermiona lekko się zarumieniła.

-Taaak! Jeszcze przed końcem tego tygodnia poznasz uczucia, których nigdy nie doznały Twoje ciało i dusza.

-W takim razie będę miała oczy szeroko otwarte.-powiedziała z ironią i wyszła.

Profesor Trelawney patrzyła na nią z zamyśloną miną tak długo, aż zniknęła za rogiem.

***

-Hermiono zwolnij, bo zaraz się zadławisz.

-Muszę jeszcze zdążyć do biblioteki Ron, za nim zacznie się cisz nocna. Nie chciałabym natknąć się  
na Filch'a i tego wrednego kocura.

Trójka przyjaciół siedziała przy stole Gryffiondoru i jadła kolację.

-Czy mi się wydaje Harry, czy Snape sztyletuje nas wzrokiem częściej, niż zwykle?

Hermiona z zaciekawieniem zerknęła na stół nauczycielski. Gdy spojrzenia jej i Snape'a się spotkały,  
on natychmiast odwrócił wzrok.

Gryffonka nie zwracając na to szczególnej uwagi, znów spojrzała na przyjaciół, uśmiechnęła  
się do nich przelotnie i poderwała z krzesła.

-Dobra, chłopaki to ja lecę do...

-Biblioteki. Tak wiemy.-skończył za nią Ron.

-No to do zobaczenia w pokoju wspólnym.-krzyknęła na odchodnym i już jej nie było.

***

-Przepraszam panią, pani Pince . Na którym regale znajdę książki o transmutacji ludzi?

-Czwarty po lewej.-odpowiedziała kobieta nie uraczając jej nawet spojrzeniem.

-Dziękuję.-mruknęła Hermiona i ruszyła w stronę półek.

Wybrała interesujące ją tytuły i skierowała się z powrotem do bibliotekarki.  
Niosła tak duży stos książek, że praktycznie nic nie widziała. Szła przed siebie, gdy nagle wpadła na coś  
dużego i twardego. Upadła na ziemię, a książki rozsypały się wokół niej. Gdy podniosła głowę ujrzała  
wściekła twarz Snape'a.

-Granger! Może byś łaskawie raczyła uważać jak łazisz.-warknął, ale pomógł jej wstać-Choć w sumie nic dziwnego,  
skoro pół twarzy zasłania Ci to gniazdo.

Hermiona już miała przeprosić, że na niego wpadła, ale jego złośliwy komentarz skutecznie odwiódł ją od tego pomysłu.

-Oh, a nie odejmie mi pan punktów?-syknęła.

Sama zastanawiała się skąd wzięło się w niej tyle odwagi, aby odpyskować nauczycielowi, i to jeszcze Snape'owi.

-Ależ spokojna Twoja rozczochrana, Granger. 5 punktów od Gryffindoru za napaść na nauczyciela-powiedział serwując  
Hermionie swój firmowy, jadowity uśmiech, na widok, którego pierwszoroczni płakali.-I kolejne 5 punktów za pyskowanie.

Hermiona się skrzywiła, ale Snape ją zignorował i machnął różdżką, a wszystkie upuszczone książki w równiutkiej  
kolumnie ułożyły się w jej rękach.

-Dziękuję.-powiedziała ledwo słyszalnie i ruszyła do wyjścia.

-Nie tak prędko, Granger.

Gryffonka odwróciła się bardzo powoli z posępną mina.

-Jutro o 20 szlaban, ze mną.-sadystyczny grymas, który chyba miał być uśmiechem wstąpił na jego bladą twarz.

Dziewczyna przytaknęła i bez słowa opuściła bibliotekę.


	2. Chapter 2

Następny dzień minął Hermionie zaskakująco szybko. Zanim się zorientowała już siedziała z przyjaciółmi w Wielkiej Sali i jadła kolację.

-Hermiono, może poszłabyś z nami potem na boisko?-zapytał z zapałem Ron.-Popatrzyłabyś jak gramy.

-Niestety nie mogę, bo…

-Idziesz do biblioteki.-rudowłosy standardowo dokończył za dziewczynę.

-Tak się składa Ron, że mam szlaban u Snape'a.-odpowiedziała nieco zdenerwowana.

-Co!? Przecież jest piątek!

-Ron, a od kiedy Snape'a obchodzą takie rzeczy? Fakt, że mam dzisiaj wolny wieczór i spędzam go w lochach, na pewno sprawia mu wielką przyjemność.

-No, a tak w ogóle to za co masz ten szlaban?-wtrącił się Harry.

-Właściwie to za nic. Wpadłam na niego w bibliotece.-odpowiedziała odgryzając spory kawałek rogalika.

-Co za dupek!-oburzył się Ron.

-Daruj sobie. Doskonale wiesz, że Snape nie przepuści żadnej okazji, żeby dopiec Gryffonom.

Ron tylko przytaknął i wepchnął sobie w całości kociołkowego pieguska do ust. Resztę posiłku przyjaciele spędzili rozmawiając o sobotnim wyjściu do Hogsmade.

Hermiona szła ciemnym i zimnym korytarzem. Gdy stanęła przed dużymi, dębowymi drzwiami spojrzała na zegarek, który wskazywał godzinę 19:58. Odczekała 2 minuty po czym zapukała.

-Wejść!-krzyknął jadowity głos.

Dziewczyna nacisnęła mosiężną klamkę i weszła do środka. Snape siedział przy biurku i pochylał się nad jakimś pergaminem. Nagle skrzywił się, energicznie przejechał piórem po całej długości papieru i burknął pod nosem coś o głupocie uczniów. Zapewne były to eseje którejś z klas. Profesor schował je do szuflady po czym wstał i spojrzał na dziewczynę.

-Za mną Granger.-syknął i ruszył w kierunku drzwi znajdujących się za jego biurkiem.

W gabinecie Snape'a oprócz drzwi wejściowych znajdywały się jeszcze dwie pary innych. Hermiona zawsze, gdy odbywała u niego szlaban zastanawiała się co się za nimi kryje. Doszła do wniosku, że za jednymi muszą być jego komnaty, ale co było za drugimi?

-Profesorze, dokąd idziemy?

-5 punktów od Gryffindoru za zadawanie zbędnych pytań.

-Ale…

-Cicho bądź Granger-warknął i otworzył przed nią drzwi.

To co za nimi ujrzała skutecznie ją uciszyło. Pierwszym na co zwróciła uwagę były ogromne regały stojące przy ścianach, które sięgały sufitu. Wszystkie były w całości zapełnione książkami. Hermiona pomyślała, że gdyby mogła to spędzałaby w tym pomieszczeniu każdy dzień i każdą noc. Profesor na pewno musiał mieć w swojej biblioteczce unikatowe egzemplarze. Kolejnym co zauważyła była półka z dziwnymi narzędziami, które zapewne służyły do przygotowywania eliksirów. Z zaciekawieniem kontynuowała oglądanie pomieszczenia. Na środku sali stał długi stół, a na nim kilka małych kociołków. Obok stołu, na ziemi znajdowały się trzy ogromne kotły, a z jednego cały czas coś buchało i strzelało.

_A więc to musi być jego prywatna pracowania. _

Powędrowała spojrzeniem dalej i zobaczyła kolejne drzwi.

-Skończyłaś już podziwiać, bo mamy coś do roboty.-warknął wykrzywiając twarz w grymasie.-I zamknij buzię jeżeli łaska.

Hermiona zorientowała się, że stoi z otwartymi szeroko ustami. Pomyślała, że musiała wyglądać idiotycznie i zarumieniła się lekko.

-Panie profesorze, co jest za tamtymi drzwiami?

-Czy Ty musisz Granger zawsze zadawać tyle pytań?-powiedział z wyrzutem, ale udzielił jej odpowiedzi.-Magazyn ze składnikami do eliksirów. A teraz przestań mielić jęzorem i się na coś przydaj.

Uwagi profesora coraz bardziej denerwowały dziewczynę, ale starała się nie dać tego po sobie poznać. Nie chciała, aby jej dom stracił przez nią kolejne punkty. A z resztą po 7 latach lekcji eliksirów powinna była się już do tego przyzwyczaić.

-Co mam robić, profesorze?

-Na początek wyczyść to.-wręczył jej cynowy kociołek, a gdy zobaczył, że sięga po różdżkę dodał-Ręcznie Granger. W końcu to jest szlaban.

Czyszczenie kociołków po czarodziejskich eliksirach, mugolskim płynem i szmatką było bardzo żmudną i męczącą pracą. Po 40 minutach naczynie lśniło czystością, a Hermiona myślała, że odpadną jej ręce.

-Profesorze, skończyłam!-zawołała.

-Doskonale. W takim razie idź do magazynu po składniki na Veritaserum.

Dziewczyna podniosła się z podłogi i ruszyła w kierunku małych drzwiczek.

-Chyba nie musze Ci mówić co jest potrzebne?-zapytał ironicznie.

-Nie, nie musi pan, panie profesorze.-odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

Snape zgromił ją wzrokiem, ale nic nie powiedział. Przyniosła potrzebne ingrediencje  
i postawiła je na stole.

-Więc teraz uwarzysz mi Veritaserum.

-Słucham!?-powiedziała dziewczyna nieco za głośno.

-Granger, nienawidzę się powtarzać.-syknął-Masz uwarzyć Veritaserum.

Mówiąc to odwrócił się do dużego kociołka, w którym głośno bulgotał jakiś eliksir. Hermiona przez chwilę stała z szokowaną miną. Profesor Snape nigdy nie powierzył jej takiego zadania. No i to miała być kara, a Hermionie nic nie sprawiało takiej przyjemności jak warzenie eliksirów. No może nic poza czytaniem książek. Aby nie narażać się na złośliwe uwagi profesora zabrała się do pracy. Wlała wodę do kociołka, rozpaliła pod nim ogień i zaczęła kroić korzeń czyrakobulwy. Wystraszyła się, gdy znienacka usłyszała krzyk.

-Nie tak idiotko!-wydarł się Snape.-Musisz kroić pod odpowiednim kątem.

Stanął za nią, położył na jej drobnych dłoniach swoje i zaczął poruszać ich rękami krojąc korzeń. Hermiona zauważyła, że ma bardzo delikatne i piękne dłonie. Zarumieniła się na myśl, że profesor znajduje się tak blisko niej. W tym właśnie momencie przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, tak, że teraz nie dzieliły ich już żadne centymetry i powiedział jej niemalże na ucho.-Właśnie tak to się robi, panno Granger.

Gdy Hermiona poczuła jak ciepły oddech owiewa jej skórę na szyi przez całe ciało przeszedł ją przyjemny dreszcz. Z jej gardła wydobyło się ciche westchnięcie. Kiedy zorientowała się co właśnie zrobiła, złapała się ręką za usta i powoli odwróciła twarz w jego stronę. Ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że profesor się uśmiecha i ma lekko zaróżowione policzki.  
_  
Nie musiało mi się przewidzieć_.

Nie zdążyła jednak tego stwierdzić, ponieważ stał już z powrotem na swoim miejscu i pochylał się nad kociołkiem tak, że włosy zasłaniały mu twarz.

-Widzę panno Granger, że moja wspaniała osoba bardzo na panią działa-zakpił sobie-ale może skupiłaby się pani na eliksirze.

Dziewczyna otworzyła usta, ale tylko poruszała nimi jak rybka wyjęta z wody. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuła się tak zawstydzona i zażenowana. Sięgnęła po następny korzeń, ale z nerwów potrąciła jakąś fiolkę, która rozlała się po stole i zaczęła kapać jej na buty. Hermiona z przerażeniem zobaczyła, że substancja zaczyna dziwnie skwierczeć i wyżera dziurę w blacie. Szybko spojrzała na swoje stopy i łośno wrzasnęła. Snape doskoczył do niej w dwie sekundy. Gdy ogarnął wzrokiem całą sytuacje, wziął dziewczynę na ręce, posadził ją w fotelu i wybiegł do magazynku. Wrócił po kilku sekundach z kilkoma buteleczkami w ręku.

-Cholera jasna, Granger!-krzyknął i uklęknął przed nią.-Czy Ciebie nie można spuścić z oczu nawet na parę sekund?

Hermionie łzy napłynęły do oczu. Czuła jak pali ją skóra.

-Przepraszam profesorze, ja…

-Ciiiiiiiiii-mruknął cicho.

Zdjął jej buta, a raczej to co z niego zostało i oblał jej nogę jakimś płynem. Kiedy Hermiona poczuła, że ból ustępuje, odważyła się spojrzeć w dół. Na jej skórze widniała już tylko mała, paskudna ranka, która zasklepiała się w błyskawiczniym tempie. Gdy po wcześniejszym wypadku nie było już śladu, Snape otarł jej stopę skrajem szaty i zaczął wmasowywać w nią jakąś maść . Kiedy skończył złapał ją za spód stopy i delikatnie na nią podmuchał. Gryffonka przymknęła powieki.

-Już lepiej?-zapytał spokojnym i łagodnym głosem.

-Tak.-mruknęła i rękawem szaty wytarła mokre oczy.

-Myślę, że na dzisiaj już wystarczy-powiedział nie puszczając jednak jej stopy.

Hermiona przytaknęła, ale on nadal ją trzymał.

-W takim razie mógłby mnie pan puścić, panie profesorze.-zaśmiała się.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał w dół i błyskawicznie oderwał od niej dłoń. Hermiona wstała i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

-Ale nie myśl sobie, że szlaban Cię ominie, Granger.-powiedział za nią swoim zwyczajnym już tonem.-Masz przyjść jutro o tej samej porze.

-Dobrze panie profesorze. I dziękuję za to.-wskazała palcem na swoją gołą stopę.

-Idź już.-burknął.

Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nią drzwi, opadł na ten sam fotel, w którym przed chwilą siedziała i pogrążył się w myślach.


	3. Chapter 3

Krótkie i takie trochę ni z dupy. Przepraszam jeśli nie spełnię waszych oczekiwań, ale moje kreatywne nurty cały czas są znęcone :

Rozmyślania Severusa nad Hermioną.

_Co za kompletna idiotka. Jak mozna być tak nieostrożnym i rozlać ślinę akromentuli? Gdybym nie zareagował odpowiednio szybko _  
_to mogłaby się pożegnać ze swoja stopą. Wiecznie roztrzepana. Zupełnie jak te jej kudły. Wszędobylskie, poczochrane, piękne _  
_kudły. Oh, Severusie! Nie zaczynaj znowu. Doskonale wiesz, że ona jest poza twoim zasięgiem. Ty jesteś jej nauczycielem, ona _  
_jest twoją uczennicą i dzieli was 19 lat. Ona jest młoda, ma perspektywy i plany na przyszłość, a Ty w nich nie istniejesz. Nie nie _  
_istniałeś i istnieć nie będziesz. Ale tak jest dobrze. Po co coś zmieniać i komplikować? ... Ale gdy za nią stanąłem i ją objąłem _  
_poczułem się wspaniale. Wiem, że nie powinienem był tego robić, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. A gdy szepnąlem prawie,_  
_że do jej ucha poczułem, że moja bliskość sprawia jej przyjemność. Choć w sumie to nie możliwe. Na pewno wzdrygnęła się_  
_z obrzydzenia. Tak. Na 100 procent. Obrzydzenie i wstręt. Ale nawet kiedy wiem, że jej nieobchodzę to gdzieś bardzo głęboko tli się we mnie jak mały_  
_płomyczek nadzieja, że ona nie widzi we mnie tylko nauczyciela. Że nie widzi tylko starego, obrzydliwego durnia. Ale nawet, gdyby jednak..nie zasługujesz na nią. _  
_I nie masz prawa psuć tak niewinnej, nieskazitelnej istoty. Ale może byś jej nie zepsuł, ale to ona by cię naprawiła? Ciągle zastanawiam się_  
_jak taka mała osóbka może wzbudzać we mnie pozytywne, przyjemne emocje. Bo gdy patrzę w te ogromne orzechowe oczy moje ciało _  
_wypełnia przyjazne ciepło. Takie, którego nigdy nie czułem. I choć nie mam pojęcia co ono dokładnie oznacza, to wiem, że jest coś dobrego. _  
_Bo właśnie wtedy, pomimo tego kim byłem i co robiłem choc przez chwilę czuję się szczęśliwy. I chciałbym, żeby tak mogłobyć zawsze, choć wiem, że nie będzie._


End file.
